Can't Help Myself
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kotori loves Honoka too much to think lewd thoughts.


**Can't Help Myself**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's note: Okay, um, this is kinda my second or third time writing about a character masturbating. It may not be much, but it also takes as much effort as any other M-Rated stories I had written. And this is sorta similar to Major Mike Powell's "Little Bird in Heat" but you know, that's all I can come up with.**

 **S-so um, enjoy!**

On a cold winter day, Kotori is by herself in homeroom. It's after school and everyone pretty much has gone home for the day. Her girlfriend, Honoka, has just left a few minutes ago, but Kotori decided to stay to do some of the designing for their next concert. With that, and a kiss on the forehead, the happy ginger left. It's been 15 minutes now and Kotori is already stumped on what to come up with for their next design. Then again, they haven't came up with a theme yet, so that didn't help at all. She puts her pencil down, leans back and stretches out her arms when something catches her eye. Honoka's red scarf hanging on the chair. Kotori giggles at this as she stands up and takes the scarf.

"Mou, Honoka-chan," she says. "You're so silly sometimes. How in the world can you leave your scarf at times like this?" However, an idea pops in her head. "Hmmm..maybe I can keep this just a little bit..." As she heads back to the desk, she looks at the scarf and clutches it tightly. "Honoka-chan's scarf. It's...so soft and warm." She takes a whiff. "Smells like her, too..."

It's not like her to become this lewd, but at times like these, she just can't help herself. She takes a few more whiffs of the scarf while leaning against the desk with her legs squirming together, shaking a little. Her hand starts to slowly reach under her skirt, like something has possessed her and mad her do it.

"Honoka-chan..." she moans.

Her hand digs under her pink panties and rubs her clitoris with two of her fingers, making her moan more. Several images of her beloved girlfriend flash in her head, but mostly images of the sexy Honoka, like her in a bikini, in her first idol costume and then, just plain old nude Honoka. This causes Kotori to moan more and more as she inserts her fingers inside her womanhood. She shuts her eyes tightly as she clutches the scarf in her other hand with her head on the desk, facing the window.

"Oh, Honoka-chan...why...ahhhh...haaaahhh.."

Her fingers start moving at a faster pace as more and more images of the sexy Honoka flashes in her mind with sounds of her laughing and calling out her name. One image is with Honoka lying on the bed with a sexy maid outfit, consisting of thigh high stockings, a mini skirt and a short top, revealing part of her cleavage and her stomach. She reaches out her arms, calling out, "Kotori-chan...make love to me!"

"Hyaaahhhh~!" Kotori moans loudly as she continues to masturbate. "Honoka-ch-chaaan...why do you have to be...ahhhhh...so sexy and cuuute...haaahh...ahhh~!"

Her shaking legs move a little, her other hand still clutching the scarf and her eyes still facing the window and shuts them tightly from time to time. She just can't stop herself from thinking about these things...because she loves Honoka. Ever since they became a couple, she would secretly do these things whenever she's away. However afterwards, she sometimes regrets it.

Small tears form in her eyes as she continues masturbating until she knew that she's about to reach her limit. Sweat is already coming out of her forehead and shaky legs.

"Ahhh~! Oh, no...ahhhh~!" She gasps and breathes heavily from this as she grits her teeth and squirms her legs together. "H-here it comes...I'm gonna...ah...haahh...HONOKA-CHAAAAAAN~!"

At last, she reached her climax and love juices squirt out of her womanhood, getting it all over her hand. She pants heavily while her head remains on the desk for a bit longer, staring at the window and pulls her hand out from under her skirt. She then slowly sits up and stares at her messy hand. She starts to sniffle as small tears fall from her face.

"I'm such a fool..." she says, softly. "But...you're also at fault for being so sexy and cute...dummy..."

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka's voice startles the designer.

"Ah! Honoka-chan!?" She quickly hides the scarf behind her back. "Wh-what are you doing here!? I thought you went home!"

The ginger laughs nervously while rubbing her hand on the back of her head. "Well, heh, I realized I forgot my scarf at the school. I was looking everywhere for it. I even texted you and you didn't reply. So, I kept looking and thought...you were...busy..." her baby blue eyes suddenly dart over to her hand full of love juices and a glimpse of red behind her back. "Ummm...Kotori-chan? Why are you holding my scarf?"

Kotori jumps at this and whips it out. "Ah! U-umm..uhhhh..."

Honoka takes a few steps forward and leans toward her with her hands on her hips, pouting. "You know, you could've told me you had it all along."

Kotori sniffles and clutches the scarf to her chest, quietly crying. "I-I'm sorry, Honkoka-chan! I love you, but I...I just can't help myself okay!? Every time I think about you, I have these lewd thoughts about you! And it's partly YOU'RE fault! Because...you're just too sexy and cute!"

Honoka giggles. "Oh, well, thanks~! I can say the same about you, Kotori-chan."

"Y-you mean you're not mad about me masturbating?"

Honoka shakes her head, leans in and kisses her on the lips for a brief moment and pulls away, smiling. "Of course not~! It just comes to show how much you love me."

The Little Bird smiles as she sighs in relief as the ginger gently takes her right hand full of love juices and licks it clean. She then takes her scarf and wraps it around the two of them.

"H-Honoka-chan!?"

"I thought maybe we could go together looking like this. That being said...you want to come over to my house?"

Kotori nods happily. "Sure!"

And so, walking hand in hand, the happy couple leave the classroom. From what Kotori thought she has regrets...today, she has none. Because her love for Honoka will always remain strong.

* * *

 **A/N: If it's too similar to "Little Bird In Heat" I apologize, but I tried to make it as different as possible. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
